Cosmic Angry Eye
The is an animal in Flyordie.io and the thirty-seventh animal stage a player can achieve. You can spawn in as this animal with a level 37 account or higher. Food Chain Status Note: * means Cosmic Angry Eye can either eat or be eaten by that animal. * Can eat: ** Cosmic Eyes ** Cosmic Egg ** Cosmic Bugs ** Cosmic Big Eyes ** Cosmic Big Insects* * Can be eaten by: ** Cosmic Big Insects* ** Cosmic Bat ** Ghostly Reaper ** Pumpkin Ghost ** Grim Reaper Ability Skill name To the Moon Type Passive Description In space you move naturally and lose less oxygen. If your oxygen level is low, look for Cosmic Plants. Strategies & Tips As a Cosmic Angry Eye *To space you go! Now you have 3 options, the first being sit on the Cosmic Fruit island and wait for a Cosmic Big Eye to come by, which is really slow and is therefore not advised. The second being eating a Cosmic Big Insect or two, as they yield d massive amounts of XP. The third being acting like a patrol guard and looking for Cosmic Insects or Cosmic Big Eyes, which yield high amounts of XP. *Don‘t forget to come back down if your water is low - there’s no water in space. *Beware of the reapers, as they can kill you. You yield unbelievably massive amounts of XP and you might get chased by a reaper, although such occurrences remain rare - a reaper has plenty more food on the ground. Use your advantages in space to deter a reaper. *The Cosmic Big Insect can either kill or be eaten by you. If you really want to eat it without being too damaged, you can do this to kill two birds with one stone: 1. Eat the Cosmic Big Insect, until both of your health bar become yellow, 2. Eat a Cosmic Eye and its egg, to let gain some health back, 3. Go back to eat the Cosmic Big Insect. Beware you can lose oxygen or water when you are doing this, so make sure you found a nearby Cosmic Plant and an exit which is accessible to water. *If you happen to find some user controlled prey, don't even bother chasing it, it'll take forever, likely fail, and aren't even your best way of getting exp. However, if one is on low health, have a bite (though this probably means a reaper is nearby, so be careful). As the prey of a Cosmic Angry Eye *It does take a painstakingly long process to turn into a Cosmic Insect or a Cosmic Big Eye, but if you are, there’s only one thing to do, and it's to run! However, both of its player-controlled prey yield lower XP than the cosmic big insect, and chances are they’ll choose that instead. Still, stay clear, you never know when it’s going to turn into a Cosmic Bat, which will devour you. As the predator of a Cosmic Angry Eye *If you’re a reaper, go for any Cosmic Angry Eye you see! They yield incredibly massive amounts of XP and, if you’re a lower-tier reaper, will help you to evolve. *However, be mindful that it retains oxygen better in space and has better movement. Attempt to target one drinking water if you can. Trivia * It is currently the only animal who can either eat or be eaten by a non-playable entity. * Before the 18/2/2019 update, with Cosmic Insect, Cosmic Big Eye, Cosmic Bat and Overfed Cosmic Bat (code-wise), it could hold up the oxygen level in space, but with the release of the Cosmic Plant in 18/2/2019, holding the oxygen level is no longer possible, but it will lose less oxygen in space. Category:Animals